Counting Stars Paper by Naleeh
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: translated to english Tamaki canceled the plan that morning. The driver spent the order between them, but she did not say anything. These were the consequences. HaruMori R & R


This is not my fan fiction I just translated it to English, it my be hard to fallow due to rough translating skills, the credit for the fan fiction belongs to **Naleeh **

Hola to all my readers! I present a new love story from one of my favorite couples from Ouran Host Club: Haruhi and Ishtar-kun asked me to write a lemon of these two, I returned to stay in black and I thought about making a small sequel to my previous fic HaruMori "Story of a picture." In the end the alleged continuation ended up becoming something completely original that has nothing to do with this, so it is not necessary to have read the other fic to understand this. Although I have taken the event into account. Who wants to know what happened in the darkroom, if you know where to go to , I have written with love and love in the world. It has cost me a lot because I have been careful not to make OOC though Mori talk (a little), and that would be credible at all times. I am very picky about this. Even I have three versions because while writing I was not convinced at all.

enjoyed imagining each scene and I laughed myself to the situation of the characters ... Now I just hope that you also should do and let you get to have fun. That you like it a lot!

Warning! This fic is rated M because it contains explicit sex scenes.

I am not responsible for the acts of any character in fiction because they are owned. Let everyone go through with what you have.

Ishtar-kun who likes the color yellow, although not attributed to the sun of hope, which is not visible from the attics of the great houses. Because, unfortunately, the window of this story, despite being very wide, gave the night

"Counting Stars Paper"

Mori will go home to see the stars. "- That was what he had proposed Tamaki, shamelessly inviting after reading the newspaper story.

"Stars can be seen from anywhere." "Haruhi replied. But the blond began to wander in their own fantasies saying they needed to see them from a place without light pollution, from the world. Because in addition to a meteor shower was an event that deserved to be seen in all its glory. "Never again have the opportunity to ask so many desires. The more we see better." "He added. (Yes Tamaki actually just made it impossible for wanting things that she was never fulfilled.)

After that all happened on its usual course. And without knowing exactly how Haruhi finished all alone and lost in the platform of a train station in a town away from all civilization ...

"They have forgotten to come get me." - Thought when the doors of the commuter train that had stopped for a moment, closed again to continue his journey. She sat on the edge of a bench on the platform with luggage bag at his feet, watching the trains pass and also different clockwise.

The station was small, dilapidated and located outdoors. Not even engaged to announce the departure or arrival over the PA. In fact the only thing that was clearly heard the wind whistling in his ear, beginning to shake the branches of trees with ferocity. Anyone would have given him enough confidence to have to stay there for a long time, but it gave him enough Haruhi alike. He had been waiting patiently for an hour and three quarters exactly. But now that the afternoon he was clearly throwing up, began to worry.

It did not occur by telephone. Ranka did only three minutes of his arrival, and for quite awhile, and it was precisely to see if the Host Club boys had gone to pick it up. Obviously the answer would be negative, but Haruhi is preaching to his father entertained by relying too much on it and trying to ruin a pot to cook an egg.

After time passed and no one came. Although no regrets at all for rejecting the offers of his colleagues who offered to take her there. If he wanted little to go spend a week with the Host Club to not let either sun or shade, make it less having to share the ride with any of them. Luckily he managed to convince them to let her take a cheap public transport and away from the comforts of expensive cars and limousines. But after heavy that had been saying they were going to pick her up at the station (even several hours before his train arrived) to not think of anything bad, I began to wonder.

The hands moved ten minutes. Remained alone with her luggage and the guy who sat next to him was getting nervous. Hit with the song of your keys on the metal surface of the bank, trying to create what today some people consider "music." Then, too, began to follow the intent of rhythm with his knuckles. It was irritating.

Haruhi sighed and riveting his eyes on the station clock. Two hours. I had been there two hours. It was clear that nobody would pick it up. So he took his luggage and carried over his shoulder began to walk out of the station heading towards nowhere.

Was completely lost. His only reference was the knowledge that should be accommodated in one of the summer homes of Morinozuka, which would meet the boys found out excited about any occurrence of its Senpai. They had forgotten about it as they did this time Kyoya in the supermarket. No matter how much enthusiasm you put on things if they were going after all of the head. Would still have the gall to scold her because he was very concerned. But this time was that Haruhi felt growing inside a monumental anger.

At least, as a consolation, the surname Morinozuka itself was well known in this small town. Appreciated that in places like everybody knew (it's actually something else, but Haruhi is happy thinking this one). And the first person they asked knew how to guide you and tell you which bus would take to get there. He also spoke with the driver who told him to drop his end just before the line of travel. The place where he did get off was none in particular.

"Excuse me but ... "The girl hesitated, looking almost to the suburbs. They were well away from the bustle of the town and the only road in sight was the road we had come.

"The bus does not rise to the top of the mountain. Conductor, "he said with a smile rather compassionate. Haruhi opened her eyes wide seeing at the foot of it. - A little walk ... She tried to encourage it. - Access is somewhat later and is a pedestrian or private use .- then gave him a look that she was unable to interpret. - Finally, when you see the road just follow it until you get home. Do not miss it.

After infinitely thank accompanied by a bow, Haruhi continued his address and within minutes he was climbing up a winding road that skirted the mountain zigzagging. The view from there would be splendid, but did not stop to admire or think about it. As he walked with a firm step would remember all the families of his colleagues and especially the Tamaki stupid.

Her feet hurt. Never should have made those shoes. Better yet, never have to buy them. Was on sale that day and now regret it. We were making scratches on the heel. In the end he ended up removing them and walking barefoot. Although the case did not improve much because then you were cool, but it hurt less, still did. Then should mention the burden brought on by his back. The money had been spent on those shoes so hard I could have spent on buying a bag with wheels. Would have to pull it, yes, but it might as well take it hanging from one shoulder.

"Rich bastards ... He murmured, as if that gave him strength to continue.

He had been twenty minutes walking the streets completely empty and still no sign of any large mansion. "How far up the mountain, eh?" "Protested inwardly. - "Why did they build it in the middle of nowhere?" -When the time later, rounding the last bend, the big house before their eyes dawn.

Could not react differently and let herself exhausted to the gate, ignoring the magnificence of the house, wide and straight, not very high but wide in width.

Instantly understood why Tamaki wanted to go to see the stars at a place like that. Was separated from the world, where there was an unusual silence and did not come but a faint glow of the remote village at the foot of the mountain. Suddenly, down in an account of his own thoughts put all their attention on the house. Listened.

He was far from the fence where it rested, but I could not distinguish or a light on inside, the afternoon and had covered the sky with a dark purple cloak. Nor was heard not a sound, something that was quite difficult if I had in mind were all his noisy companions. As much as it had been forgotten and would have made the rain starts to look outside their consideration, he was sure he would hear them scream from there. They were outrageous.

Swallowed. He suddenly felt small and miserable. It really was as if no one, so I began to doubt herself clinging to endless possibilities linked to the fact that they had not come for. Rejected a few, being aware that it had the wrong day and concentrated on his irritation that encouraged him to ring the bell. I did not think to turn around and return no more after all.

The bell rang out inside the house, causing Haruhi to tremble and would know the true silence that existed there. Gasped. It was now obvious that no one was there and had left.

He pressed the point and was enraged tempted to throw the shoes at the front of the house, in a fit. But he thought better and did not (It's silly of Tamaki only be able). I was not going to serve anything. So I picked up the bag and throw it again daunted by the shoulder belt chafing.

These rich bastards are going to find out on Monday at the Club, how far I could get him a huff.

- Who is it? - Then heard loud and clear through the earpiece. Mori's unmistakable voice startled and deeply relieved, he hastened to speak.

-Mori-Senpai, I'm Haruhi. Open me please.

Almost did not have to finish the sentence and the gates of the fence were triggered. Much more lively, but not less angry, went into the farm and started walking toward the door.

Would have the opportunity to say what he thought of all of them without calming not even a little.

Then she saw the figure of his fellow third year, coming down the stairs of the porch to go to meet him. He stopped before her and stared with wide eyes. It seemed (to understand Haruhi) quite concerned and surprised at once.

The girl's face was not for nothing. Was surprised that the boy had received the rest of the hosts dressed in this manner. Mori wore dark tracksuit pants and a long shirt that was found out to be something old because he had short sleeves. Not to mention that he was only a tabi footwear and also wearing glasses "? She reminded the weekends spent at home without a father.

He sought to rest his eyes. Not even Hani had gone with him?

- What about the others? Asked confused.

Were observed for a long moment. Haruhi could have sworn that under the calm and unruffled appearance Mori, listening to his words and see her there, was hiding quite the opposite.

Seconds later the boy could answer:

"Do not say anything. - Said only. It was a statement, not a question. The girl opened her eyes wide trying to decipher the meaning of that explanation so poor.

- What did not you told me anything? Repeated totally lost. Meanwhile, Takashi down the last step that separated them and took the hand luggage, loading it. Back inside the mansion and Haruhi followed. - Did not you said anything to me? -Re-emphasized, quite annoying.

He stopped short and turned to her with an expression so serious in his face that looked almost like a grimace. With his free hand turned on the lights of the hall and closed the door, still looking for theirs. Haruhi still awaiting clarification.

"This morning early exit Tamaki canceled. He managed to speak with bitterness. The girl's eyes no longer fit in their orbits. "Do not say anything.

He opened his mouth puzzled.

"After all that was sick during the week to go see the meteor shower happy that she was completely well, had canceled the trip just before leaving And had the gall to warn her not? Did not understand. But then who can understand the mind of Tamaki? He would have liked to have it before at the time and tell him all I thought about it. But the only person she was before she was Mori-Senpai, who seemed to have realized all that had gone through the poor girl to come home and he looked worried.

She followed him through the vast hall and entered a large room only lit by the dim light of a lamp beside a long sofa on which lay an open book, and the reflection of the TV on with the volume so low that only heard a faint murmur. Mori lit the light of the great room and turned off the TV with the remote.

"You're on your own. - Articulated Haruhi. Although not known if it was because the rest had also sit or had gone to that other house of his own initiative. It was probably the latter, since otherwise not explained pints of home-brewed "from your partner. So I thanked him deeply.

Mori said nothing, which was more than enough to prove him right.

The girl then took a hand to his brow and began massaging it. Now his head ached. Tamaki had returned to prove once again that was stupidly unpredictable.

"Rich bastards ..."

-¿... You can tell ... He began to ask more for herself, that for the boy answered. Although he said it aloud. -... Why Tamaki has changed his mind at the last minute when I had caught the train to come here?

Again silence. But Takashi again with a simple answer:

-The 2 º-A finals begin Monday.

A drop slid down the face of the girl and returned to clench his fists and teeth hard. Tamaki Haruhi did not know that was not the first time with an output greatly excited, and then canceled, is so wide because I had to stay and study and it was the right thing getting rid of the idea as if it had never existed, and therefore, forgetting everything that encompassed. Contained in this case the very Fujioka.

So all he could do was curse inwardly against his Senpai. As if she did not start the final exams for the same dates and had not had to sacrifice a weekend of study for him And all for what to order anything! That was in front of Mori, who looked increasingly dismayed. Thorough review as that way I could guess what it was that he was going through your mind and what hardships he had to live to get there.

Their eyes locked then in a particular point.

"Haruhi," he finally spoke, breaking the tension in the environment warned. - Do not wear shoes.

- Oh! "Cried came to himself, and forgetting for a moment of Tamaki and the rest of the hosts. - True. In the bag. I took them off halfway through the climb because I did damage and scratches on the heels ... Sorry! -Fell abruptly into the account, watching all your footsteps down the wooden floor. - I've set all gone. I cleanse Do not worry! -But after looking at his bare feet covered with dust and dirt from the road, did not seem such a good idea on the spot and go in search of something to clean (and do not know where things are). - ... But first I should wash my ... Muttered under his breath and stared at them.

It did not say anything else. With his free arm (the other was still carrying the bag of Haruhi) picked her up without notice and walked briskly, though she could say anything or ask where the bore. The answer came quickly when, after climbing a flight of stairs and walk down a long corridor of wood, carefully put on the floor. He opened the door that was in front of them.

-The bathroom. "He said.

When you turn on the lights, Haruhi looked dumbfounded the "bath" larger than seen in his life. It was not just because the room was far more extensive than the show floor of his house. Was adorned with multiple mirrors that made him appear even larger and marbles of different colors. They had three showers covered with a translucent screen (they are of different temperatures), a tub that looked more like a swimming pool and even a sauna installed in one corner.

"And Mori-Senpai is what seems to have more humility ... seemed ..." "Thought the girl. - "With a sink was content."

"You can shower or bath if you want.

Thanks. "Replied the girl with a smile. This seemed to defuse the tension that had suffered Mori who returned the gesture a lot quieter.

"I bring towels.

So the boy disappeared, closing the door, Haruhi began to undress without waiting to return with the towels. After all that day so strange and absurd needed to shower and freshen up. Once naked, he laid aside his dirty clothes in a corner and got into one of the three showers they had, running the screen again. He shook the little button after locating the gel and it started to warm water vapor accompanied by a very pleasant minty aroma, which was quite comforting. Never has a shower, which she considered should be very fast, it seemed so peaceful. He thought he could have stayed under that curtain of water for hours. Helped him focus on other things other than the canceled activity by the Host Club.

He felt the bedroom door open and watched through the window made out the figure of Mori. Although I could not see well known that the moments that remained inside the bathroom before leaving, had his eyes fixed on her, as she did with it. Did not care. But he could not help but remember the day that they remained in the darkroom. He had already spent some time and none of them had mentioned anything about it since. So I was like a past that he would keep his memory fondly. But ... Now back to being alone with him in a big house. If the plans were a little on the line he had drawn Tamaki, although the rest were absent, she would stay there to sleep. Had no other place to go, the end of the day.

A strange weight in the stomach and another time had been re-invade to think about it. He heart raced. Suddenly the minty water from the shower and did not seem so nice. He finished clear of hair and soap again to move the button on the opposite side to close the tap.

Takashi was long gone and with him the clothes he had taken it. In its place was left mulliditas towels and matching soft terry slippers after your shower. But there was no trace of their luggage. Where did the guy have left? He wrapped a towel medium (the large was huge) and put on before leaving the bathroom door.

The hallway lights and all that make out were off. He wondered if this might be a way to save (it will not), or if that Mori would also liked to walk quietly, do it in complete darkness.

"But it's dangerous to go in the dark at home just because you know her. You could hit you with some furniture and hurt"

So the girl went to look for his partner throughout the house, turning on and turning off lights after passing, and also just wrapped in a towel.

When they had gone upstairs for the second consecutive time, laughing at herself for losing a six-foot guy, I thought I heard a noise coming from the roof ... At least be heard above his head on the ceiling. Assuming that Mori would not have climbed to the roof, because it was quite absurd, ignored the sound and kept opening the doors to all rooms. Until, before returning to the ground floor, his eye fell on a small upward spirals in which I had not noticed before. The firm rose and led to a large attic that unlike what she considered normal (full of pots), made according to bedroom.

It was a big room but very minimalist, with too many open spaces. Dominated by a huge low bed with a duvet cover pistachio, to set the furniture on the nightstand, wardrobe and a desk along the wall. But what drew his attention was undoubtedly the glass which occupied almost the entire area of the wall angle corresponding to the roof. It was a real window into the sky. Lying from that bed could be the stars.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Mori leaving a little room at the back of the room. He carried a folding bed is set on your hands. Haruhi guessed he had gone to get there.

Both were observed in complete silence, motionless.

He felt naked before those eyes piercing gaze and was reminded why I had been looking for. Towel pressed against his body and walked towards him.

"I took my luggage with the laundry. "He said without more, to excuse to walk naked wrapped in a towel.

"I've left in the guest room. Would make the bed.

"Oh. "He muttered, then took another look at where they stood.

"I'll walk.

- Wait! "I stopped. "You do not prepare me any guest room, Mori-Senpai. I can organize things myself if you tell me where things are. "The boy raised an eyebrow. - In addition, you may find strange, but this site although it is somewhat different from the other bedrooms and is very far I like ... "He admitted turning to the window. "And the bed is already made. I could sleep right here Do not you think? So you need not bother to seek or prepare anything else. This room is more than enough.

Mori went to bed and then his eyes strayed back to Haruhi thoughtful, as if weighing possibilities. He repeated this action several times.

The girl blinked, confused.

"If you do not feel uncomfortable sleeping here with me, the bed is big. She said finally.

Nothing else heard this, Haruhi again felt the pressure in the chest and shortness of breath familiar. The lights were on, so it was very evident that sudden temperature rise whipping her cheeks. It felt a little embarrassed. She had no idea at that place to sleep off his partner, otherwise there would be proposed to stay there. But now I did not know which of them had invited the other to share a bed, and did not want to bother Mori prepare too much for her.

I do not care. "I said sincerely, but with a voice that seemed theirs.

And indeed, after all it seemed a good idea (selfish). Because if that day did not threaten storm outside a terrible wind howled furiously beating. Preferred not to stay too far from Takashi or alone in any room in that big house.

They exchanged a smile and Morinozuka reached out to stroke her head gently. Then he felt the wet hair Haruhi slip through his fingers.

She was shot again the heart, recognizing the touch of your hands ... so great. He was surprised to remember that clarity and wanted to let slip inside his cheek. I wanted to feel like that time ... Again.

"Haruhi, you should dry your hair. You'll Catch pneumonia. "He said.

I do not think that just by hanging out with wet hair catch pneumonia, Mori Senpai. Middle river-occurrence, then rising and being seen with your eyes.

Speechless.

Takashi looked at very seriously and although I did stare, seemed absorbed in something else.

Then dropped his hand and opened his eyes in disbelief Haruhi, believing that he had thought would happen actually. He began to tremble and he felt his knees failed him, anticipating what would happen next. However, his fingers did not stop on his cheeks and passed along until it ended up settling on the skin of his shoulders. The caress that was provided at that time, around the same point, was overwhelming. She could not help but follow his gesture and was surprised to see that he was reviewing a signal, because of the scratches which had caused the strap of the bag.

"I had to load the luggage on the back ... Murmured almost imperceptible. Expected him to say something about little it might be, but he did and continued with his peculiar touch that lasted for what seemed like minutes her. It was something hypnotic. -... You should also dress. "He finally said, breaking the silence that began to choke her. And as abruptly as Haruhi's words cut the air in the room, Mori stopped and withdrew his hand.

"Downstairs, it's just the last room down the hall." I said, moving to get out the door of the attic, leaving the sheets before he had sought on a chair. "I'll be on the ground floor." And said that he left.

She heard him go down the spiral stairs, while around them was only silence. Cold silence.

The girl huddled over the towel around the body and stood there distracted for a few seconds, in his own thoughts.

Something had changed everything ... Perhaps it was an opportunity already lost.

He went to the room and told him dressed in what she called "an evening dress, which usually consisted of pajamas or shirts with propaganda. But his father had returned to rummage in his bag, replacing it by a ridiculous white lace gown, with little pictures of Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, who fell to her knees by a little flight. In addition to the label (BTSSB) knew it was new and expensive. Surely it would have been welcomed by Tamaki and the twins, but there hovering Mori would not have needed more than any old camisole. Internally but wondered if he would like to see it too with that kind of thing.

Was carried away after the first floor and entered the room lit only. It was a large kitchen and would have liked it. Was enviable. And Mori was standing there; stirring with a large wooden spoon was cooking something in a saucepan.

- Go! Exclaimed unable to contain. - So you know how to cook Mori Senpai? Smells so good. What is it?

He turned to her for a short time and extended his hand to what looked like a plastic envelope open.

"It's about rice. Instant.

Haruhi blinked several times reading the label. His gaze passed from the "Rice Risotto with 4 cheeses" to the boy's blank face.

- Do not you like? Mori asked, seeing that he had been more than amazed. - It is very rich.

At this point, the girl broke down and laughed with strength. Mori looked at her blankly.

"Excuse me," he managed to say between laughs. - I'm just so used to seeing you eat something really good. Stuff I could not afford ... Tamaki-Senpai thought would be the only one able to buy some instant pleasure.

He again set eyes on the empty envelope, as if not knowing very well what he meant.

"That's what was in the closet. He hesitated for a moment remembering something. "I forgot to ask you ... Do not eat instant food more than twice a week. -And that she understood, she said a folio somewhat cumbersome and drawings, subject to the fridge with a magnet. When Haruhi went and read it closely, could not help laughing even harder. It was a written policy with different letters (different people) that is called "Eating Well", with instructions to the most picturesque. Iban of phrases such as "Open the refrigerator with care and do not dislodge the door" or "Do not get more food that fits in the mouth" to one written in capital letters that read "Satoshi, cut your bangs" Where Mori had taken something?

- If you want I can do anything or order dinner. - He said, holding the pan with the rice already done, not realizing that Haruhi was laughing at the rules "Eating well" from his family. He thought the world as normal.

-No ... She turned her with tears in his eyes. - The rice is fine, really. Everything is fine.

They sat while dining in your own kitchen. Not being not very ceremonious when setting the table. Ate in a silence that was not at all uncomfortable. If you could get something really good Takashi company, was certainly that. It felt good to him, much different than with the other hosts. It was the peace that was missing.

Neither said anything. Although from time to time, Haruhi laughed softly, secretly, apparently for no reason. And only when his gaze turned to the absurd role of the fridge and returned to her a great laugh inevitable, Mori understood it and laughed too surprised, though calmer.

That was the first time I saw it. Takashi was a guy who knew smiling peacefully, and if something was funny just smiled. Never laughed as she might have seen in the rest of his teammates. Especially the twins.

"I'm a little tired. - He said apologetically, hiding a smile as she realized why Haruhi looked at him that way.

"Me too. Admitted, thinking it was a pity that he had lost his smile. He has to see him like that was actually a pretty handsome guy. Much of what she believed. Not understand how he could not look good so far. - I'll help you pick things up.

After a while longer until they came up again to the attic, which exchanged a few words. Haruhi eventually ask about certain things he had seen the house (including the Rules "eating well") and although he always responded briefly, without giving more details than necessary about certain references to her family, she felt immensely satisfied. All you discovered about Mori, who was almost made her happy. It was considered lucky.

- Do you see stars Mori-Senpai? He asked sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the infinite sky through the glass. - When Tamaki said coming to see me not particularly exciting. I never determined by a single constellation to bring such a lot to me. I know you see shooting stars is not the same, but I do not think I got to see any. In fact I looked for a while and just see the black sky.

The boy, who was beside him, also staring out, took time to answer the question meditating.

"If you focus on with a telescope at the sun and look through it, you'll go blind instantly. Hurts.

A drop slid down the face of the girl and smiled with heaviness.

"No, I meant, Mori-Senpai. -But took it as an "I understand as little as you."

"I do not see anything because it is windy and drag some clouds. She said finally.

Haruhi turned again to the window and listened in silence. Increasingly worse over time and heard the lament cold seeping through every crack in the house, slamming the trees and moving brazenly some squeaky hinge of the gate.

She shivered, and instinctively drew his legs sticking them to her body modestly.

- Do you think it can rain o. .. Something? She asked fearfully.

Takashi turned his eyes toward her and made out in the dark how he had spiky skin. He knew what he meant. Then broke the bed and put a blanket over it, wrapping it.

-No. "I said doubtfully. And by the way he spoke; the girl learned that although there was a storm with the finalization of the world, nothing bad would happen if he was at his side. It was a strange feeling, but was protected.

- Is it better? He asked rubbing the blanket over their shoulders for warmth. He ran a hand pulled her back towards you. Haruhi was not cold but I felt very comforted by this gesture.

"Yes." He replied with a smile, leaning on his side. Thanks.

They stayed a while in peaceful silence, both staring at nothing outside. It goes without saying anything. So everything was alright. Even looked like them in heaven not distinguish a single bright dot. Although with the passage of minutes, perhaps for the unusual quiet or because he really was very tired, to keep open no longer Haruhi began eyelids.

Yawned.

"It's a shame ... "Interrupted another yawn. - ... It's a shame to go to sleep without seeing a single star. From here it would be better than anywhere and are pretty. But eventually I came here for nothing.

Mori raised an eyebrow to hear her say that, looking at her in total disagreement.

"You can see anyway." He said.

I do not think hold up until it clears.

"It's not that." I said drop and position. Haruhi looked at him curiously, following their movements. When he reached the foot of the bed, the boy was knocked backwards, with feet on top and his head almost touching the end. He gestured to imitate it and she lay down her back, at his side.

- Oh! "Said Haruhi no more sheets brushed her neck, and could have a complete picture of the ceiling of the room. She let out a laugh.

They could be from another place that was not lying in that bed and reverse, but there they were. A lot of stars fluorescent paper cut and pasted on the side of a molding on the ceiling. All done by the hand of a child, and some as they were only unsightly rhomboid or small squares.

"It's all full. She smiled. - How many should there be? "Also noticed that many were then arranged in groups forming words or drawings attempts.

"I have never counted.

- Do you put yourself?

-No. Satoshi and my mother were.

- Does your mother also? - Asked with some nostalgia. He recalled the last time something had decorated with his mother. It was a Christmas tree. -... Sure it's great right?

"It has been born to cut. She admitted to staring at a star of the molding. This stupid comment drew the girl back to laugh. Mori had an astonishing facility to get out of any situation (maybe) problem.

"I'm glad I came. Then he thought aloud. "He's very well here without bothering the rest. Tamaki sure had not left us ... -Dumb to realize how it would end the sentence and that she was telling Takashi. Because they would certainly not be left well alone, lying next to each other in a big bed. Besides having previously agreed that they would sleep together.

The heart began to beat uneasy. He had turned to get nervous about anything. But now he noticed the body heat was at his side, very close to yours ... For some reason, at the time, thought of him as a boy and not his partner Host Club.

"But we are here as friends ... Although the rest did not come this is still an activity of the club." "He thought inwardly. - "I have no reason to think of it that way." -Even against more tried to convince herself, more clearly remembered the day the scene in which he helped build the camera. That was only a working class…

Was increasingly less able to think otherwise. Although felt tired, wanting to sleep vanished. You really get to sleep?

She glanced at the boy who was staring at the stars from the ceiling. Remained as unflappable as usual. It occurred to him then try to count the dots cut to distract are very lucky to sleep. But he could not concentrate and silence in the room turned against him, so worried, there came a time when only heard his own heartbeat pounding against the mattress. He perceived with such clarity that he feared also reached the ears of Takashi. She almost punctured eardrum.

Then he remembered something he did with his mother every time she caught a tantrum, always had been successful and helped to calm down. Mori also thought that with work and dared him to prove it.

-Mori-Senpai ... She called hesitantly. - Do you care if you support on your head?

After a pause he replied.

I do not care. - Said only, believing that it lay with as he had done before but Haruhi did something very different. Yes leaned over him, but he almost knocked over.

And Haruhi, with her head on his chest he heard the beating of a heart hoping to find calm. Because I had always believed that the pace can get, and it was this form that he used his mother to appease. But if by some remote chance, it had some truth, next to Mori just reached that would accelerate. And that's what happened.

"You're too nervous ... -Managed to say without daring to move, almost astonished at the way in which he managed to hide their moods.

As answer, Takashi surrounded and hugged her back towards you in an embrace. As if that had not disclosed enough about him at that time.

This time, Haruhi could interpret differently. For many times she had embraced (not that she wanted to) the Host Club boys, none of these gestures even slightly resembled the meaning of that other, which seemed to have left his soul to the weather.

It did not feel uncomfortable, in fact acknowledged that this was something I had been waiting a long time. Although it had all the feeling that the heart of both end up sticking out the chest, stumbling around the room, he was extremely happy at this discovery.

He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation that flooded, while, wanting to prove his own affection tried to return the caress. But the arms that enveloped much mobility did not grant, taking their own cramped under the body. So I sat up a little until he got the necessary distance between them in order to look him straight in the eye. Glowed in the dark looking at her face, trying to guess his thoughts. In turn, his heart beating faster and faster.

-Mori-Senpai ... "I spoke in a whisper. And he ran a hand through his short, messy. I liked that touch and caress prolonged. -... You need not get nervous. But I'm Haruhi and we already know. - I knew I could apply it perfectly herself, and had not rung at all convincing.

Nevertheless Mori smiled, and though his face showed no emotion either before, she knew she was a little calmer. And his words, accompanied by his gestures and everything that passed her big brown eyes were more than enough to find out that she also felt that way.

Continued holding his gaze in complete silence. Gently stroking, revealing a side of themselves that had hitherto remained well hidden.

I wanted to kiss him.

Somewhat embarrassed very slowly bent until his nose touched his. He closed his eyes and continued stroking it in this way. Feeling the warmth of his cheek against hers, his breath on your skin and the warmth of his lips on hers. Then, when she was sure that that was fine and was really what both wanted to happen, we kissed.

It was at first a gentle kiss. Barely a touch more. Then their mouths continued looking calmly, but also more addictive. So the kiss was shaking, becoming more long, deep and intense. They wanted to be closer to each other every second. Because of this, almost unconsciously, Haruhi sat on him and wrapped his legs.

Her lips parted and then noticed sobrealiento breathe. He also joined to return to have it at the height of his eyes and kissed her gently on the eyelids, on the bridge of the nose and lips again.

Were close together. Facing each other but linked bodies, and she could not help blushing. Despite being very small at his side, arguably fit like pieces of a puzzle ball.

He laid the tips of his fingers on his chest and slid by drawing lines on the clothes. Even with all that noticeable burn on contact. It was the first time I did something and while acknowledging that awkwardly acted instinctively know where to follow and I really wanted. She searched the edge of the shirt and slipped one of his hands under the cloth, feeling the smooth skin of her belly.

- I can? She asked innocently, looking for the answer in her eyes. Mori smiled and kissed her again gently. Then he helped her take off the top.

I had seen so many times. It was very common for boys of the Host Club are dedicated to teaching more meat than necessary in their exotic cosplays for clients. Never gave any importance and had it as very natural. But at that moment changed completely. She blushed slightly to find her graceful anatomy. He did it just for her. So I could enjoy, touch and kiss. Only her. No one else. And he marveled at being able to do so.

Skin kissed by the line that drew the caress of his hands as he carefully went through his back and playing with one of the straps of her nightgown, loosens, until I got enough to undress shoulder. Then he placed his lips.

"Wait ... "Whispered the girl, noting that those kisses were wet and her cleavage. Mori stopped almost sorry for his behavior, but Haruhi did not think so. -... I'll help. Accomplice, "he said with a smile, looking her lips again.

It broke the ties that buttoned the top of the gown that made her stay more tightly, and then took the two straps. He sat up a little and let the fabric slide down his body and dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

Haruhi was not particularly bashful girl and although it has never before been shown in their underwear to anyone, not even felt embarrassed. Although not wearing a bra, Takashi could not stop staring, mesmerized, and excited too obvious when he sat down with her legs surrounding him. Nor intimidated that heat tight around your pelvis. Rather, it caused an incomprehensible happiness.

Mori was a bit stunned. The friction and heat from the body of Haruhi, was not allowed to think as clearly as possible. I could not take your eyes off her slight figure and pink nipples, or stop it. She was kissing him with a soft overwhelming, but he feared that what gets you out of the hands and end up doing something that bothered. Still yet decided to follow his action at the precise point where he left off. Then, very slowly ventured down the gesture, touching her breast with his fingertips. She did not object or say anything, so addictive prolonged caress. He heard her breathe hard and looked up to discover staring with flushed cheeks.

An intense fire ran through his being spread relentlessly, making it increasingly vulnerable to his touch. What he was doing felt the boy was unexpectedly wonderful.

- Do you like? She asked him, pressing gently on the nipple.

"Very. -Could answer laboriously looking inwardly to continue. And he did it by focusing on the other, posing in the moist heat of his mouth. Rubbing the area with softer language.

Haruhi groaned. I could not take his eyes off the boy, though his eyelids half-closed and touch was the dominant sense in those moments. Surrendered to that pleasure that clouded, and pressed closer to her body wanting to feel more deeply.

In one of the times in which he gently sucked so sensitive that button, she broke down and hugged you need, pressing her belly against her nakedness. Then he pulled a hand to the waistband of his pants down her abdomen and became a step beneath the layers of clothing, getting dangerously close to that point, pulsing. Mori could not repress a slight gasp, anxious, seeing his fingers stroking the tip of his cock excited. Her whole body shivered. Then she started pulling with the other hand of the fabric, trying to finish undressing him with an urgency that even she explained.

Neither knew very well how it happened, but with more subtlety than he used, Mori took it and lay on the bed completely, thus losing contact with your body for a while. Not long before she bent over to kiss her again.

- Want to go? He asked only, very close to his ear pretty serious. There was no need to add anything else to achieve understand what he meant exactly. Both were equally swollen, fueled by a suffocating heat. I could also add that whenever I read in her eyes diving inside so clearly, that it seemed they had reached a rapturous connection.

He had no fear. Was willing to continue and I knew he was feeling the same. Can to put out all reason, and consciousness should have made an appearance and stop it, but it was what I wanted at that time.

She blushed and hugged his neck tenderly and whispered as he had done.

"I like a lot.

Both unspeakable complicity smiled and he kissed her again intensely eager comprised entirely. As if the fact of having given his consent would have been completely lost. Then her mouth parted and his eyes traveled down her face undecided and then by his nakedness. His hands were traveling across your skin, they pulled up to her thighs, letting her fingers will rub the sensitive inside. He parted her legs a bit and began to kiss her on this point too. Arousing more and more with his warm breath, running her tongue insistent devouring voraciously.

She watched his actions fascinated and amused when breaking him, for one reason or another. She sounded agitated while breathing. He also moaned enjoying their reactions.

Finally, he dared to carefully pull the rubber panties and took them off in no hurry. Although it was a short time, Haruhi was made eternal.

After he finished undressing under the watchful eye of the girl, lying on the cushions and pillows that bed. I wanted to remember every detail of what I was going, fearing that perhaps, as the good dreams, the next day had vanished into nothingness.

If a few minutes ago, the fact of having seen him without that old T-shirt, made him hold your breath for a moment, when it dawned on her naked Cirne, thought he might pass out as the most pathetic of the "princesses." Until then he could maintain his composure, but at that moment had not been lying, his knees would have failed and gone down.

Mori was in perpetual tension, and she could not do anything to stay completely rigid pure nerve and anticipation. Unable to look away from his prominent member stood rubbing his belly.

He swallowed the first fearful. Without even cold, as all she could see fire, began to tremble. Absurdly shivering, as if to receive small shocks in his stomach.

Mori received his concerns and put his arms around her against his body.

"It will make you hurt." I said, trying to reassure her.

Haruhi again feel his breath on her skin and was more than enough to comfort her.

"I know.

Then had the need to kiss, to show him that everything was fine and did not regret any decisions. Also lowered his hand to that part stabbing fascinated with the open palm touched the surface. Mori gave a little gasp, separated by a second, before she caught her mouth again, his hand caressing tortuous continue to exercise that subdued him become more vulnerable. A Haruhi liked that way, his soft touch and discover the feelings that he was bringing his companion. Mori allowed continuing with this for a little while longer, before they both lost more head.

He ended up lying on the bed, pressing closer to her with anxiety. Then it slid further down and although she had separated her legs, made him open a little more until both were comfortable. They looked directly into his eyes, shining determined. He bent to kiss her gently, while sex rubbed her most intimate area even without penetration.

Haruhi felt dizzy and felt a quiet inexplicable to perceive you as well. Arched wanting to merge with it, and everything kind as he could, the boy sank into his body. He closed his eyes filled by the intense pleasure, and forced himself not to surrender to it and act slowly. She looked at him with huge brown eyes wide open and bright, as his fingers pressed the flesh of his arms, where before there was a caress.

Once again I needed air. The capricious fire had felt before, was far from the other, which was spreading through it. Mori treated her with care, however, all of it burned painfully overwhelmed by the sharp movement. Slow and hypnotic. Delving into the innermost part of your being. It seemed that would break.

Joined fitting perfectly. Soon the balance that unified the pain and pleasure is unbalanced in favor of the latter. Haruhi hugged him completely sticking to your skin, despite the sweltering heat. Kissed him and passed his tongue desperately seeking her mouth, her neck, not quite knowing if I succeeded or moans escaped earlier in her parted lips. Then lost all track of time and place where they lived and surrendered to the ecstatic pleasure.

The friction of their bodies was becoming softer, more moist, allowing them to move faster and feel more intensely. Waves of boundless passion came and went, back and forth continuously. Could be heard panting, breathing heavily heated, pronouncing their names and imprecise words, delusional. Meaning nothing and everything at once.

There came a time when those jerks surpassed it. One last drive, much stronger than the others made him reach a state of wholeness. He stuck his fingers in his back, sticking everything possible into this ecstasy before succumbing. He just might take after noticing it fade. Then both were embraced in silence.

Mori dropped his hand and kissed it repeatedly, very smoothly, even with rapid breathing. She was so pretty and her eyes said so much that he had recovered, he would make love again.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, combing her tresses messy, stroking his head. She snuggled into his arms and leaned on his chest where his heart pounding. And quieter, more relaxed than before.

-Mori-Senpai ... She called in a whisper, stroking her arms and finding his long-fingered hands grades. Everything he did seemed so small beside him…

He caught his fingers between his, intertwined.

-That he asked in the same tone of voice, while rocking her hair.

I knew I wanted to say many things and give all that remained of his soul, he may already have found out, but I wanted to do it anyway. However, the heaviness of your eyelids to prevent him from continuing. Before another word was completely asleep. Relaxed, with a smile.

Mori smiled and slowly, without realizing, finally close your eyes and surrender to fatigue with Haruhi in her arms.

The sound of the vibration of your phone him back to the world.

He blinked several times.

I had no idea what time it could be. Pretty soon, they did not measure time. However, the attic was still in darkness. Haruhi had not dawned and still dreaming beside him.

Kissed the girl on the front and taking care not to wake it left her side, standing up. Search for appliance to all uncovered things and without even looking who was calling so late at night.

- Who is it? "She spoke quietly, watching the girl to make sure that did not disrupt their sleep.

The voice that answered the other hand it became familiar and clear. Mori looked at the clock on the wall, lit by the moon and the stars one night and clear. It was three thirty in the morning. He guessed that Internet auctions had been with him again.

"I'm Kyoya. I received a message from Ranka-san to thank you take care of his daughter this weekend. "I said no rodeo, or iota of concern in his voice. - Obviously I did not want to alarm you or her or to Tamaki ... But we forget to tell him that we had canceled the salida. "He paused. - You said you'd be there anyway ... "Haruhi

-... It's here. "He ended up talking more and more under, seeing that the girl stirred uneasily.

Kyoya stopped talking and was a long silence, which eventually embarrass him Takashi. The Ootori was shrewd enough to find out too much with so little.

-Back tomorrow. "He concluded. Taking the issue to resolved.

"From Agreement. The, and without another word, Kyoya said goodbye with a" good night. "

She put the phone and returned to bed, wrapping up before the girl with the sheet. Then he began again at his side and surrounded by the waist, pressing her naked body against hers. He thought he was asleep, but she was smiling again, looking somewhat sleepy.

- Were you awake?

The boy smiled, stroking his cheek.

- Who called?

"Kyoya.

-... Oh. -Silent, mindful of what he had to live that day. Things had happened too knotted together, attending to his memory. He wondered if after that night, all in the Host Club would continue as before or change anything. Would not let anything slip away. But ... What think the rest? It would be better not say anything. As they also did not say anything to her…

Mori saw worried. Almost suspiciously.

- Do you still regret having come? Ventured to ask.

-No…

And as if it were an invitation, he slipped on his body and lowered her hand across her soft skin drawing circles with your finger. Persistent kissed on the lips and paused only to answer softly.

-Repeat.

A star cast in the sky leaving a trail, before it began to rain.

End

More notes from the author: Two weeks with it and finished! (I'm going to throw to mourn) Now I have to clean the dust and read me a text to class. I'm exhausted ... This is the third version of the fic. No one, not two ... THREE! That being said and written soon to a crawl. I assure you. Now do not even know if I like ... Is that the end is ... Anyway. I needed an end and it has been. The fic does not deserve it. "I'll edit with a fourth version of" improved and taciturn "Is there then who knows?

Naleeh advantage of the falling star from the end to "want" is not the case. Tamaki instead want the opposite. (He wants you to change everything and put it in prot. Poor ignorant).

"I can believe that I wrote almost all of the lemon with my niece for two years and half sitting on your lap? Thankfully not read ... Because if not corrupted early. I hope it was not hit anything for some odd wave or transmission. If not when 14 will be a loose cannon and I feel very guilty.

Ishtar-kun! I hope you enjoyed! If you do not motivate the end do not worry, I'll write another fan in me a little with the periquitiforio. Now it's put up with my stupid questions. There are lemons "Is Winnie the Pooh has appeared without me noticing? (I'll review it to make sure no. But it is very difficult to concentrate on this, when the girl is cantándote Winnie the Pooh in his ear, telling you "Miraaa" and by putting the fucking bear before our eyes. Hot on the eyes!)

OOC hope I have not done even in the final. At the end of the day is a lemon! (I review it hard.) And you liked it! Any comment, opinion, criticism, new order with which torture ... Are received in a review can also send me an email! I do not like anyone: D (icon with its mouth open to give than to think).

And just the thing after 16 pages. 10, and 6 nonsense ... Hmmm ... More nonsense.

REVIEW: D

(If you do Satoshi going to adorn the ceiling of your bedroom with fluorescent paper stars. Or at least try to convince him to do so before he marries his cousin incestuous.)


End file.
